Candy's New Year
by Tabitha12
Summary: By Mary and Amanda - Candy baby-sits on New Year's Eve.


Candy's New Year

Mary and Amanda

_**Not a **__**From This Day On Universe**__** story; One Shot. All locations and characters belong to Fox Studios and R. A. Dick and the authors of this story make no profit from this work of fiction. This story is, in part, based on true events that happened when one of the authors was Candy's age, only she didn't get a ghost, just a very cool mother that knew when her daughter needed a helping hand.**_

**December 31, 1973**

"You're gonna have to WORK on New Year's Eve, but Mom, the Captain, Martha, Scruffy, and I'll be having FUN," Jonathan Muir taunted his sister.

Mentally, Candy sighed to herself. She had thought her brother might have avoided being a brat, but at eleven, he was really making up for lost time on that. Defiantly lifting her chin, she glared at him, "Who says it won't be fun for me? The Collier kids aren't bad, so it shouldn't be much work. Anyhow, I'll have extra spending money to start the New Year, not just my allowance."

Scowling, Jonathan countered, "Now you sound like Claymore."

"Wanting to earn some cash isn't being like him unless I go nuts about it, Jon!" Candy protested. "And they are paying me ten dollars. "Tell him, Captain."

The ghost of Gull Cottage looked up from the journal he was polishing off so that he'd be caught up on his self-assigned tasks as the old year ended. "Indeed it's not; merely industrious." Now, it was his turn to frown. "Nonetheless, I'm not copacetic about you being out so late, Candy."

"I'm not a child, all my friends' baby-sit, and Mom did agree," she argued.

"True on both counts, but you are young…" He did not add that Carolyn had taken some convincing before her assent had been won. New Year's Eve was a bit different than normal jobs, and Candy had not sat for the Collier's before.

"It's just few minutes from here... a mere one-sixth of a mile," Candy reminded the closest person she had to a dad. "I'll be fine."

"Of course you will; I wouldn't have said it was all right if I did not think so," Carolyn Muir said from the living room threshold. "We will miss you at our family party, though."

"I know," the girl sighed. "And I'm sorry, but it's part of… of getting older and being responsible. I want to earn my own money and help out with my expenses, and the Colliers did say they would be home by one o'clock. I think I'm lucky to get a sitting job at all; most of the families in town use Jenny Reed, Nancy's sister, Linda Coburn, or Penelope Hassenhammer."

"I sure wouldn't want to be sat by ANYONE, especially HER," Jonathan shook his head. "She always looks like she just took a pill."

"That's why I CALL her 'Penny the Pill'," Candy grinned. "But... never out loud," she added primly. "That's part of being mature, too."

"I DO wish I knew this family better," Carolyn fretted. "They've only lived in Mr. Hampton's old cottage for a few months."

"But they're okay!" Candy protested. "At least I think they are, and they promised to be home early and are paying more because they called me so late. Don't you trust me, Mom?"

With no hesitation, Carolyn affirmed, "Yes, absolutely, but I can't control all the things that could go wrong that have nothing to do with trusting you."

"But I'm thirteen now! And you will be just down the road!"

"Those are two of the main reasons you got permission."

Candy blew out a breath. "Thanks, Mom. You, too, Captain. You know, if the kids are asleep, I can call you guys tonight. And I'm going to bring my homework; my essay that's due when school starts next week. You know… kill two birds with one stone. And if I get done, I am sure there will be books to read or something. I'll stay busy."

"If you turn on the television at midnight, we'll watch the ball drop at the same time, together," Mrs. Muir suggested sentimentally.

"Right," Candy nodded, giving her mom a grateful look, "Just like we do every year." With a rueful smile, she amended, "Kind of."

"Candy?" The ghost of Gull Cottage started and then stopped.

"What is it, Captain?"

"I want you to promise me you will call home if you run into any difficulties. After all, you haven't been baby-sitting that long."

"Only due to lack of business," Candy grinned. "I know what to do! Didn't I get good reports after taking care of sitting for Mrs. Gilbert's monster twins?"

"Yes, you did, but you wore yourself out in the process. I just want you to know that asking for help, or advice, if you need it isn't a bad thing."

"I know, but really, the Colliers' kids are little, and will probably be asleep by the time I get there."

"And if there's anything like someone trying to break in...?"

"I call Constable Norrie and home immediately."

"And if one of the kids gets sick?" Martha, who had just come into the room, prompted.

"Call the doctor and you and the Colliers. Come on: I know this stuff."

"Repetition reinforces the memory," the Captain stated.

Candy rolled her eyes. "Honestly, Captain, you sound more like a dad every day!"

"Is that a bad thing?" Up went his eyebrows.

She grinned, "No. It's cool."

"Good, because I wouldn't have it any other way."

Candy stood and gave the spirit a hug and then her mother. "Great! Then it's settled. And thanks for trusting me."

"Whatcha gonna do with all your loot?" Jonathan asked. "The Colliers must be paying you good for last minute and all that."

The girl shrugged. "Dunno yet, but really, Jonathan, it won't be THAT much! They'll be paying a dollar eighty an hour, but it's only for about six hours, so that's ten dollars, maybe enough for that aqua sweater I saw in Keystone last week when I was there with Mom. Or perhaps I'll get a new purse."

"I'd buy a lot of baseball cards or candy," he hinted.

"Really, Jon!" Candy rolled her eyes. "I still like baseball, but I don't collect cards, and too much candy messes up your teeth and makes you gain weight. I think I will stick with the purse. Or the blouse... or go see some movies with it... or..."

"My dear daughter, you are going to spend your money ten times over at this rate!" Carolyn smiled.

"And if you are going to be busy tonight, don't you have homework, and, failing that, a room to clean?" Martha added.

"Yes, Ma'am," she answered obediently. "Excuse me, everyone?"

"You're excused," the Captain and Carolyn said together.

The girl was gone a moment later.

"I think she'll be all right," Daniel added, rubbing his jaw. "Candy's a good girl and very responsible for her age."

"When you were thirteen, you were at sea, weren't you?" Jonathan asked.

"Aye... and had been for about six months, if I remember correctly."

"Then how come I can't do more neat stuff like that?"

"Because you aren't me!" Daniel winked.

"And because I said so," Carolyn added.

"Grownups always say that."

"That is because children keep asking for impossible things."

"I heard it was good to ask for six impossible things before breakfast."

"It's _after_ breakfast," Martha pointed out. "You can't go getting a head start on it the day before."

"And, it is _**believe **_six impossible things before breakfast. Lewis Carroll said that," Carolyn smiled. "Very good quote, Jonathan, but believing the impossible and it happening are two different things."

"Even if one lives with a ghost," the Captain added.

"Well, THAT's cool," the boy smiled. "Hey, Captain, the New Year's Eve specials will be starting soon; you know, the top moments in sports, best moments on TV, stuff like that? You want to watch them with me? I don't have homework, or anything."

"No chores?"

"Only a couple and I can do those in between commercials and stuff. Really. Besides, it's only Monday and school won't start until NEXT Monday."

"Hmm. Very well, if that is acceptable with the ladies?"

"Fine with me," Carolyn agreed. "I might join you for a little bit, but then, I have some filing and whatnot to take care of. I want to end 1973 on the right foot; organized for a change."

"I have no objection," Martha added. "Thought I will not guarantee I will be completely organized by midnight. My pantry needs an overhaul."

"In what way?" the ghost asked in a perplexed tone.

"Everything. I need to re-paper the shelves, make sure the older food I have canned is near the front to be used first. Organize the larger, not as often used pots and pans. Things like that." She sighed. "Not even a ghost can do that for me."

"Good; I do not do female chores," he stated gruffly.

"I didn't think you would," Martha chuckled. "But Candy did offer to help me later, if I need it. After she finishes the third draft of her essay, that is. I'll be fine."

"I never doubted that."

"Thanks, Captain."

"Let's get going before she changes her mind," Jonathan tugged the seaman's sleeve.

Amused, the spirit allowed the boy to lead him away.

XXX

The rest of the day passed quickly. The ghost and Jonathan Muir had a good time together and Carolyn did join them for a while before retiring to her room to sort papers. Martha got her pantry done, and Candy did as she had promised, working on her essay for English, coming up for air only for lunch. New Year's Eve dinner was the family's favorite vegetable soup and then it was time for Candy to leave.

Daniel watched the girl as she headed up the short distance to the Collier's house, carrying the final draft of her essay to proof once or twice more, just to be sure.

"I'm sure she'll be fine, Daniel," Carolyn soothed him, putting an arm around his waist. "She has baby-sat before, we are only a stone's throw away, and..."

"And she is the most trustworthy girl in the world," the ghost added. "Still..."

"Still, nothing," the blonde grinned. "She'll call us if she needs us, and she'll be on the phone, ringing in the New Year with us, too. Now in the meantime, we have a date to play Scrabble, Rummy and Clue with Jonathan and Martha, so let's get to it."

"Prepare to be defeated."

"Big talk, sailor..."

"Seaman, blast it!"

"Oh, I know..." Carolyn retorted, taking his arm. "But I love it when you correct me about it once in a while. It takes me back to our early days."

"I trust the passing years have been steadily improving?" He lifted one brow.

"Oh, absolutely, Sir," she winked and then reached up to kiss the handsome seaman.

"I should hope so," he whispered, before claiming another.

"Hey!" Jonathan interrupted from the door. "I thought you two had to wait until midnight to get mushy! Why don't we get started?"

"Madam, I believe Jonathan aspires to being an admiral."

"I do believe you are right, my dear."

With a salute, Daniel and Carolyn followed their 'son' to the games that had been set up in the living room.

XXX

Candy put down her essay with a sigh. As her mom would say, it was "done as it could be" and she was ready to "freeze it," at least for a day or so, and not make any more corrections.

The Colliers had only chatted with her for a few moments before they left for their evening, and it wasn't until after they left that Candy realized, much to her irritation, that they forgotten to give her the phone number to where they would be. The kids had been in their pajamas and ready for bed when she had arrived, and it had only taken three bedtime stories before they had both dropped off to sleep.

Now, four hours later, she was done with her paper, finally, and with a sigh, she turned the television on low, and watched as Dick Clark was going through his yearly celebrations.

"One more hour, and a little bit," Candy murmured to herself, blinking away the gritty feel in her eyes. Standing up, she made her way to the bathroom where she splashed some cold water on her face and blotted it with a towel. "Better..." She shook her head. "I should have tried to nap this afternoon, but I just didn't have time! Besides, I don't do that well. Now I understand how Mom can get so involved with her stories, but writing with the Captain would be way more fun than schoolwork…"

The girl filled the teakettle on the stove half-full with water, turned the gas to high and watched it, hoping it wouldn't take too long to reach a boil.

"Whatcha doin?" A small voice came from behind her.

"Making coffee," Candy said, without thinking, (used to voices coming out of nowhere) and then turned around. "Mary Ann, what are you doing out of bed?"

"I need to go potty."

"Okay. You can go, it's all right."

"It's dark in the bathroom."

After lowering the flame, Candy said wearily, "Okay, I'll come turn on the light."

"Good, 'cause I can't reach it."

Mary Ann didn't take long in the 'potty,' but it did take a little coaxing to get her back to bed. First she wanted a drink of water and Candy complied, with a third of one. She didn't want to encourage any more bathroom trips. Then the child wanted to be read another story while she fell asleep, but Candy was afraid of waking her brother, who was out like the proverbial light, so she brought the little girl into the living room, covered her with an afghan, and went to make her instant coffee, just to keep alert. Another story, and it wasn't long before the moppet was sleeping soundly again. Relieved, Candy lifted the child, tucked her back in bed and looked at her watch.

"Great," she muttered. "Four minutes 'til midnight." She turned on Dick Clark again and dialed home. Martha answered on the first ring.

"Candy, Honey! We were just going to call you. Is everything okay? The ball is going to drop in a few minutes."

"I'm fine. One of my kids decided the couch would be more fun than her bed. She's back there, now, and just in time, too. Are Mom and the Captain still up?"

"Of course; she wants to watch the countdown and speak to you. He's always up, naturally."

After assuring her mother and the Captain that she was doing just fine, Candy stayed on the phone through the ball drop so she could say, but not yell, for fear of waking the kids, "Happy New Year!" Then, the call ended and she settled down to get through the final hour. Or so she thought. One a.m. came with no sign of her clients returning. _Well, traffic can get tricky, even in Schooner Bay,_ Candy thought. _Still,_ she scolded herself. _I can't believe they forgot to give me the number of where they would be and I didn't ask them! _

At a quarter of two, she began to worry. What if something bad had happened? There might've been an accident. People kind of lost their good sense when they drank, and she knew that New Year's was an excuse for lots of folks to "over imbibe," as Martha called it. Even if the Colliers didn't do that, someone else on the road might hit them. Now, she got what her mother meant about worrying about her, even if she did trust HER. It wasn't what she _might_ do, but what _could_ happen.

The half-hour was very tense, but it was also very late and even with a terrible case of nerves, by two-thirty, Candy could not fight it any longer. Her eyes got heavier and heavier with every passing second until, without her volition or realizing it, they shut and she was deeply asleep.

XXX

Meanwhile, back at Gull Cottage, the New Year satisfactorily rung in, Jonathan and Martha had yawned themselves to their rooms and warm beds. Carolyn took up her station on the couch.

"My dear, go on upstairs," Daniel coaxed her. "You said you trusted Candy implicitly, and I can wait up for her."

Carolyn shook her head. "No thank you, love. I know I said I did, but I just know I won't sleep right until she's back. It won't be that late, after all."

"Not for a ghost, no, but for a living person?" He shook his head. "Besides, Candy did express displeasure at being mollycoddled."

"I'm not mollycoddling; I am being a parent."

"You're being female."

"No, just a mom; besides, I know what I am going to do. I am going to cuddle up on the couch, with my book, you are going to bring me an afghan because I am asking you nicely, and go work on your sea charts. I will wait for Candy, and we will all be in bed by... two at the latest."

He chose not to point out that he would not be, but humored her and obeyed the instructions. For the next two hours, Daniel Gregg did as the lady of Gull Cottage suggested, but at two-thirty, the clock in the attic chimed the half-hour and he looked up with a start.

_Had he not heard Candy come home? _Puzzled, and with growing worry, he popped to her room; it was empty. Next, he found Carolyn drowsing on the sofa. Finally, he transported himself to the Collier's house.

Daniel materialized on the front walk, noting there was not a car in sight. With a frown, he realized that that was no guarantee that the Colliers weren't home; they could have decided they had imbibed too much and elected to take a cab home and go get their car later. He frowned again, not sure he liked the idea of Candy around that sort of lot. Arriving at the front door, he thanked "the powers" that the door on the front of the cottage was one of the new types that had a small window inserted in it; enough to peek inside, as a normal person would, not as a ghost, and when he did, he spied Candy Muir, on the couch, sleeping. _She must have dropped off, accidentally,_ he thought. _The poor girl didn't even bother to cover herself with a blanket. Where the devil are the Colliers?_

Holding back his ire, Daniel zapped himself back to Gull Cottage, where he roused his lady and related the situation to her.

Carolyn shook her head in disgust; "Two-thirty! And heaven knows when they will be home! I can't believe I fell asleep... but Candy seems all right?"

"Yes, she's just snoozing on the couch."

"She needs to be doing that in her own bed."

"I suppose you are going to take over the last of her job?"

"Yes."

"I would, if it were not for all the explanations of exactly who I am that would then become necessary," the ghost scowled. "Blasted… idiots. I'll make certain their hangovers are pure torture!"

"Can you do that?"

"I have any number of ideas already," Daniel grinned, "…Calling them at seven a.m., for openers…That is providing that they don't have some legitimate excuse for being so late, and my bet is, they do not! If they had, they would have phoned their house by now and let Candy know they would be late."

Carolyn nodded. "I think they got a little too carried away with seeing the old year out and the new one in, and forgot their one-o'clock promise."

"My thoughts exactly."

"I better get moving, Daniel."

Suddenly her coat was in his hands and he was helping her on with it.

"Allow me to escort you, my dear."

XXX

Both Carolyn and Daniel's hearts wrenched to see the panicked, relieved, and guilty look on 'their' daughter's face as she opened the door, asking, "Did you lose your keys?" as she did so, especially when her face fell just a little when it was clear the set of parents she was expecting were still not there. "Oh, hi, Mom, Captain." Candy gulped. "I was afraid that I'd be caught napping," she admitted, turning red.

"Well you should be asleep, in your own bed," Daniel repeated his earlier assertion.

"I agree. This is completely irresponsible of the Colliers," Carolyn shook her head, fuming inside. "The Captain will walk you home, Candy, and then it's straight to bed for you, sweetie. I'm proud of you for sticking it out, but you've gone above and beyond the call of duty."

"But, I can't just leave the children!"

"You can with me," her mother said firmly. "It will be fine, I promise. Now, scoot."

"Come along, dear girl. You have done nothing to be guilty or anxious over. I cannot say the same for your clients," the ghost added.

"I dunno…" Candy fumbled. "The Collier's think I'M watching their kids. What will they say when the get here and find out that my _mother_ had to rescue me? They'll never ask me to baby-sit again..."

"I'm not sure I'd give permission!" Carolyn fumed, quietly.

"But..." Candy protested. "…Mom, they are paying me to do it! I can't ask you to save me. I'm awake... sorta..." She let out a mighty yawn.

"They're also very late and broke their word."

"Maybe they were in an accident?"

"If they had been, the police would have called by now, sleeping children or not."

"I guess you're right," Candy nodded solemnly. "But I still feel funny about it; this was my job."

"It still is," the Captain smiled. "Now your backup troops are here so you can get a respite. Come, my dear." He reached for her hand.

Reluctantly, yet at the same time gladly, she took it.

XXX

The walk to Gull Cottage wasn't a long one, but as tired as Candy was, she dragged her feet. Daniel Gregg walked silently beside her, but finally, the girl spoke.

"So when are you going to say it, Captain?"

The spirit looked truly puzzled. "Whatever do you mean, my dear?"

"You know..."

"No, honestly, I do not."

"When are you going to say "I told you so? That you knew I was too young to baby-sit? I still think I am old enough... Linda Coburn has been sitting since she was twelve. That's a whole year earlier than I was allowed to. I… couldn't help falling asleep, but the Colliers are late getting home!"

Very seriously, the seaman replied, "You behaved maturely and responsibly; I am very proud of you for going the extra league."

"Don't you mean mile?"

"No, Candy. A league is three times as long."

"You really think I did all right?" Her sleepy eyes opened a bit wider, and she smiled. "The kids seemed to like me, and I got them to sleep without too much trouble, and when Mary Ann woke up, I got her back to bed okay. But I gotta admit, I didn't think this assignment was going to be an all-nighter. I just hope they don't think I am immature, or that_** I**_ called Mom."

"My dear girl, they are being the immature ones. And may I add, if Carolyn isn't home in two hours, I will be there, keeping her company. I may, anyway. Martha will be here, and you all will be asleep where you should be." Daniel Gregg opened the front gate manually, and with a wave of his hand, the front door of Gull Cottage swung open quietly as they walked up the flagstone walk.

"Bed does sound awfully good right now," Candy sighed. "But I'm sorry Mom will lose a good night's sleep."

"She did get a nap earlier," the Captain answered. "Before we realized, it was two-thirty and you weren't home." By now they were in the foyer, standing by the stairs. "Now into bed with you."

"Promise you will wake me up if Mom isn't home by... five o'clock?"

"I will. Though I doubt it will come to that, Candy."

"What do you think Mom will say to them? Or what will they say to her?"

"She will say something I would, if I could appear so, openly, but in a cleaner fashion, I expect. They had best not offer anything other than an apology!"

"They _should_ apologize to Mom! After all, she's the one staying awake!"

"She really did nap," the ghost reassured her.

"Yeah, she's good at that," Candy nodded. "Even in a chair. I wonder if I could learn to do that."

"Tonight is not the time, dear girl," the Captain said, with a twinkle in his eye, "Now upstairs and into bed with you."

"But you'll call me if she isn't home soon?"

"Yes, I promise."

XXX

Shortly after four a.m., just when Daniel was ready to go find those "irresponsible jellyfish," Carolyn came home, looking tired and ticked.

The ghost soothed her with a cup of herb tea and a raised eyebrow.

"I take it the Colliers didn't have a stalled car, or some other emergency?"

"No, they just… let time get away from them, they were having "so much fun"!" she fumed.

"I thought as much," Daniel said, looking disgusted. "What did they say when they saw you waiting for them instead of Candy?"

"Oh, only that they were sorry, lost track of time, and that they don't get a chance to party too often and then they apologized, and gave me this," Carolyn added, pulling some folded currency from her pocket. Silently, she held up two bills.

The ghost's eyes widened in spite of himself. "Madam! That's twenty dollars!"

"I know that, Daniel, I can count."

"I thought Candy said they were going to pay her ten dollars for the evening?"

"I know that, too, Daniel. But they weren't home for nine hours. Personally, I think she earned it, don't you?"

"Yes, but…"

"The Colliers insisted; I think they _were_ sorry, if belatedly. This does NOT mean I am thrilled about the idea of Candy sitting for them again."

"Candy will be delighted. With this much money she will have enough for both the sweater she wanted and the purse, and maybe a movie… with popcorn."

"I hope she saves some. It's a good habit to begin," Carolyn reminded him.

"Indeed. I well remember saving to purchase my first ship."

"And you still have her wheel."

"Indeed."

Carolyn grinned, despite her weariness. "I can't believe I got jealous of a boat."

"A ship, my dearest Madam, a ship," he admonished.

"A ship, my dear Captain."

Their eyes met in an intense look that was broken when she could not hold back a yawn. "It's not the company…" Carolyn started to say.

"You have had a late night, my good woman. If you were not yawning, I would be amazed beyond words, and you have often rendered me thus. However, I do believe you and Candy BOTH need something more than a nap. I rather hope this inauspicious start to the year is not a sign of things to come."

"Maybe it's getting the bad out of the way early?" Carolyn suggested, blinking hard.

"From your lips to God's ears, I do second the motion."

"I need to get up early tomorrow… I still have more sorting to do and an article to finish."

"I..." he stopped speaking.

She paused and met his eyes. "Yes?"

"'Tis nothing, my dear."

"Balderdash," she grinned. "Do continue."

"I was rather hoping we could all spend tomorrow together as a family? Everything is closed in town, but I was thinking, maybe after you and Candy wake up, we could all have a late brunch; then maybe a walk, and then…" If Carolyn didn't know better, she would say her ghost looked almost wistful. "It won't be long, you know, before the children are out on their own, and family holidays will be a thing of the past."

Torn between being responsible and wanting what he offered, she wavered.

"Never mind, Madam, t'was but a fancy."

"I… I was about to say yes."

"You're sure?" The ghost looked delighted. "Well, in that case, my dear..." he extended his arm. "Let me escort you upstairs. You must get to sleep immediately, so as to rest yourself for tomorrow. Candy has two hours head start on you."

"Technically, we're discussing today, you know."

"Technically, yes, but you, my love, won't really be able to think of it as the first day of 1974 until you have had some sleep. Now come with me, Carolyn," he added in a low whispery voice.

Carolyn linked her arm in his and they started toward the stairs.

"When you ask me like that..." she smiled. "...How can I refuse?"

"You cannot."

XXX

Despite her protestations, Carolyn did sleep until almost ten on New Year's Day and then it was the smell of freshly brewed coffee and ham and cheese omelets that awakened her.

"You were supposed to wake me up early," she scolded, as she walked into the living room, dressed in slacks and a sweater, where she found the rest of her family dining and watching TV. It was a New Year's tradition. "Candy, how are you, sweetie?"

Looking up, the girl replied, "Fine, Mom, except I do feel guilty... Are you okay? Were the Colliers mad?"

"No, they just said time got away from them. Maybe they were a little ashamed of themselves... I was the one who was upset."

The girl bit her lip. "Captain Gregg says they didn't get home until four. I'm really sorry, Mom."

"You didn't force them to stay out."

"Yeah, but you did have to come and wake me up and take over for me."

"I did not have to; I wanted to."

"Might I suggest that arguing is not a good way to begin the year?" the ghost interjected.

"We aren't arguing," Candy turned a blue-green eyed gaze toward the spirit. "We're _discussing. _That's what you and Mom would call it, if it were you two, instead of me doing it."

"You..." The sea captain stopped, flummoxed by the girl's reasoning.

"Well, I know one sure thing," Carolyn smiled. "You start the New Year richer than the one you left behind." Reaching into her pocket, she handed her daughter the twenty dollars the Colliers had given her the night before.

Candy just stared and then gasped, "That's…"

"Wow!" Jonathan burst out, "you're rich!"

"No, I'm not," Candy shook her head. "There's been a mistake; that's twice as much as they said they were going to pay me."

"But, my dear, you were there twice as long, almost," The Captain answered.

Candy frowned, nodded slowly, then said, "Yeah, but Mom helped, so it's half hers."

"I won't take your money, Candy," Carolyn smiled. "You earned it, in aggravation, if nothing else. I just… pinch-hit at the last minute."

"MOM!" she protested.

"Candy, I am NOT taking your money!"

"So, are you guys _discussing_ or _arguing_ now?" Jonathan asked, glancing first at his mother and sister and then at the Captain.

Martha supplied, "Well, I figure if you and the other person love each other, which your mother and sister do, it's discussing, with a bit of heat. If you don't, it's arguing."

Jonathan shook his head. "Is that supposed to make sense?" he asked the Captain.

"Lad, though there are aspects of women that I consider myself to be expert in, this is not one of them. However, I will note that female logic is not at all logical to a man."

"Or a boy," Jonathan nodded earnestly.

"Let's not get into all that," Martha advised.

"Now, that is logical, to anyone," the Captain approved with a wink.

"Candy, if I say I want you to keep all the money; that it will make me happy, will you just believe me and enjoy it?" Carolyn finally sighed. "Please."

The girl's face twisted in thought. "What if I said it would make me happier for you to take some of it?"

"I'd say that I'd want you to have it all. And, I'm the mom, I outrank you."

"Mothers outrank even Admirals, dear girl," Captain Gregg added.

"All right," she gave in.

XXX

The rest of the afternoon proceeded pleasantly, albeit uneventfully. Yet, throughout the day, Candy's mind kept returning to the concept of fairness and how she was certain it would not be right for her to spend all the earnings on herself, especially since, in her book, they were NOT all hers. The more she pondered, the surer she became, but even if an idea of how to rectify things DID come to her, she was not sure if or HOW to manage the plan. That evening, after dinner, it was the girl's turn to help Martha wash dishes and clean up the kitchen.

"Candy..." the housekeeper said quietly, "You've been drying that plate for five minutes now. I really think it would be all right to put it down on the table and go on to the next, or we will be here all night."

"Huh?" she answered distractedly.

Shaking her head, Martha repeated her words and then added, "You either lost more sleep than I thought last night, or something's bothering you, or both."

"I'm not sleepy, Martha."

"Trouble finishing your essay for English?"

"No, it's all done."

"Then what is it?"

"I bet you know; you know everything."

"Not quite, so go ahead and tell me."

"It's about last night, and the baby-sitting."

"Candy..." Martha frowned. "I don't think you ought to count on watching the Collier children any time in the immediate future."

"Oh no... It isn't that. It's about the twenty dollars they gave me. It's just not right that I get to keep all of it."

"Your mother said it was all right… that she wants you to have it."

"That _still_ doesn't mean it is fair to her."

"If it's what she wants, then it is."

"No, it just means she is my mom and she gets her way. It doesn't make it right... or fair." The girl looked straight into her housekeeper's eyes. "You know it isn't. I just need to figure out what to do about it."

"Honey, I understand, but you can't MAKE your mother take it."

"I know... I suppose I could just stick ten dollars in her purse..."

"She'd know it came from you and make you take it back."

"I know... that's why I haven't tried it yet. Besides, the Captain would catch me anyway. I need a way to give it to her, so she can't return it."

"Tough question," Martha shrugged. "But I do understand your feelings."

"I don't know what I am going to do," Candy sighed.

"Well, for openers, finish drying the dishes while I figure out what we are going to have for dinner tomorrow night. I had planned on a roast, but blast it; the butcher paper came loose on the package. The meat is freezer burned. I might be able to salvage enough to manage beef stew, but not by tomorrow, I don't think. It is still hard as a rock… AND burnt."

Candy nodded listlessly and picked up the next plate to dry, but spent far less time on it than the first one. Suddenly, putting it down, she turned to Martha with a gleam in her eye. "Martha! I've got it! I know how to get Mom, and Captain Gregg; he helped, too; to accept part of my pay from last night!"

Perplexed as to how ruined meat could inspire an idea, Martha stopped and turned to look at the girl. "How?"

"Well, it all depends..." Candy answered eagerly. "Can I go with you when you go grocery shopping tomorrow?"

"Candy, you hate grocery shopping as much as your mother does... why?"

"I know I do, but I have my reasons," the girl answered mysteriously. "Can... I mean, may I?"

"I suppose so," Martha grinned. "I can always use the help. But what is all this about?"

"I'll explain later!" Candy answered. "In the meantime, we need to finish the dishes and cleaning the kitchen!"

XXX

January second began rather like January first, except breakfast was back to the more usual cold cereal. Carolyn opted for toast and coffee and then announced she had a full day of writing to do. The ghost of Gull Cottage told his crew that he would be helping her in the morning for a while and then he and Jonathan were spending some time together, finishing an elaborate model they had started some time before.

"Then the Captain is going to show me a little about darts this afternoon," Jonathan added.

"What are you going to do today, Candy?" her 'parents' asked.

"She and I are going to Keystone," Martha announced.

"Is your money burning a hole in your pocket, Candy?" Carolyn asked, raising an eyebrow.

"There are more sweaters to look at there," Candy shrugged, "And purses."

"As exchange for my chauffeur services, she is helping me grocery shop, also." Martha added.

Carolyn shuddered. "I'll have to let you negotiate contracts for me from now on, Martha; you drive a hard bargain."

"Candy was actually fairly agreeable, Mrs. Muir."

"Sometimes you have to give a little in order to get what you really want," Candy put in. "It seemed like a good deal to me." She smiled. "Besides, this way I can make sure Martha doesn't forget chili beans this week. I love chili."

"Only when it IS 'chilly'," Jonathan grinned.

"Oh, that was BAD, Jonathan!" Candy moaned. "I can't top that, so I think I will go clean my room. I didn't have a chance to before, between homework and babysitting and sleeping in and all that."

"Well, don't take too long; I want to get to the stores early so the chili can cook for a long time," Martha admonished.

"It's not in awful shape," the girl grinned, glancing at the Captain. "That won't happen on Captain Gregg's 'ship'!"

As she hurried off, Carolyn whispered to the ghost, "You have trained m… our children… well."

"Only because you raised them properly to begin with my dear, but thank you."

XXX

An hour or so later, Carolyn glanced outside to see Candy and Martha getting in the station wagon. The girl seemed terribly excited to be going on what sounded like a rather mundane trip, but perhaps the notion of using her newly earned money for something special to wear was a thrill. Candy had just never seemed to be the type to be so interested in such things.

_Growing up does bring changes,_ the woman thought, with a sigh, but seeing her children turn into responsible young adults was not such a bad thing either.

"Candy seems in a hurry to spend her money after all," the Captain popped in, with a frown.

"She promised to bank part of it," Carolyn answered swiftly, "And the bank is in town."

"True," the seaman nodded. "And she has been good so far."

"That question being solved, do you think we can get to work?" Carolyn asked. "Or am I going to have to get noisy?"

"The only drawback to knowing someone so well is you do learn the right threats to apply, my dear!"

"Very well, then..." Carolyn stood, wrapped her arms around the seaman's very solid shoulders and leaned in for a kiss.

"I thought you wanted to get busy on your typewriter?" Captain Gregg answered softly, responding to her affections.

"This is what I call busy, too, and I needed a shot of inspiration."

"I am happy to oblige, my love."

XXX

After a lunch of cold sandwiches, the Captain departed to keep his date with Jonathan and Carolyn returned to the Master Cabin to work. "I'm on a roll," she explained, and Carolyn did not stop again until ten minutes to five, when her stomach rumbled.

She glanced at the clock, amazed that it was so late. "I should go see what Candy found and if Martha can use my help." The blond frowned, realizing that she hadn't heard the housekeeper and her daughter drive up, and failing missing that, that Candy had not come to her room to show what she had bought with her baby-sitting money, as she usually did with a new purchase. "Daniel!" she called to the air.

A second later, he appeared. "Whatever is the matter, Carolyn?"

"Daniel, Candy and Martha aren't home yet... they've been gone a lot longer than grocery shopping warrants. I'm starting to get concerned."

The spirit raised a hand. "Have no fear, my dear." The seaman disappeared, but a minute later, he was back. "They are making the turn on to Gregg Road now. They should be home in about five minutes."

Relief flooded her face. "Thank you."

"What else is a good ghost for?" he grinned. "I believe I will pop up and tell Jonathan our dart game is at an end."

"I'm finished here, for now," she nodded. "I'll go downstairs and see what I can do to help Martha with getting dinner started."

"Should I send Jonathan to help unload?"

She nodded and gave him a smile. "That would be a good idea. Thank you, love."

"We both shall, if such offers spark smiles so fair."

"I like that kind of talk." She kissed her ghost on the nose. "Now let's move. I want to know where our wandering couple has been."

XXX

"I didn't expect a welcoming committee!" Martha exclaimed. "We aren't that late!"

"Sorry we worried, you, Mom," said Candy, putting a small package down on the counter.

"Late enough; and it looks like snow," Carolyn answered. "What kept you two?"

"Tell you in a sec," Candy answered. "I gotta go back out to the car and get the rest of my... packages."

"I could pop them inside and save you the cold trek," the Captain offered.

"Oh, that's okay," Candy answered quickly, and was out the door in a flash.

"She's sounding awfully chirpy," Carolyn observed.

"When's dinner, Martha?" Jonathan interjected.

"I'm back!" Candy called from the foyer.

"Soon," Martha grinned, "Sooner than you think!"

"Oh? Do you have a stove hidden in the car?" the ghost teased.

"No, but that's a good idea," the housekeeper deadpanned.

"She doesn't have a stove, but I have dinner!" Candy crowed, coming into the kitchen and putting two large flat boxes and a large bottle of cola on the kitchen table.

"Pizza!" Jonathan cheered, "Hurray!"

"Candy, what...?"

Flushing, Candy said, "I wanted to treat you, Mom..."

"Candy, you shouldn't have spent..."

"Yes, I should," Candy shook her head. "I know you wanted me to keep it, and I have... part of it is in the bank, and I found a sweater I like... on an after Christmas clearance sale. Even thirds: You, Captain Gregg, Jon and Martha, the bank, and me. Now, don't spoil it, please."

The reproof died on Carolyn's lips and she just hugged her daughter. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Candy whispered back, embracing her mother in return. "Martha helped; she took me to Midvale to get the pizza. That was after we went shopping for my sweater; we found that right here in town, and the groceries, too, of course."

"So we'll still have chili soon?" Jonathan asked hopefully.

"Yes, just not tonight," Martha answered.

"If you don't want pizza, I can make you a sandwich, Jonathan," Candy said, with a straight face.

"No way! We only get pizza every couple of months! Maybe not that much, even."

"Then why are you asking about chili?" Candy giggled.

"Cause we won't have pizza every night, so it's something to look forward to."

"Oh."

"I say we dig in," Carolyn declared, opening one of the boxes. "Candy! This is fantastic! Ham and pineapple on one side and cheese and mushroom on the other!"

The girl nodded. "And the other is sausage, cheese and mushroom on one side and everything on it, on the other side, and... you saw the cola."

"Are you sure you didn't spend too much?" Daniel asked; reaching for one of the plates Martha had put on the table and two different slices.

"Nope, just a third of what I got paid, and that's fair, so you have to stop worrying," Candy maintained. "And I was thinking, maybe after dinner, maybe we can just have fun? Yesterday was nice, but I was still kinda tired for it. We could play Scrabble… or Monopoly or something, and just relax and be together."

"I think you have a capital idea," he approved.

"And maybe you can read to us?"

"You aren't too… adult for that?" Daniel looked startled and pleased.

"Never!" Candy and Jonathan answered immediately.

"Count me in on that, and I'm always up for one of your sea stories," Martha added, "Maybe more than one!"

"I wonder if you are imagining me as the hero or that Flynn fellow?" the Captain asked, tweaking his ear as his eyes sparkled with mischief.

"I take the fifth," she quipped. "Before we get too deep in this treat, would someone go get the fruit salad I put in the fridge to chill this morning?"

"I will," Candy offered while her brother made a face.

"A little healthy stuff won't kill you," Carolyn admonished.

The boy sighed.

XXX

Even though the day prior had been the holiday, this was the more festive one as the little family celebrated a job well done and the willing sacrifices that were made for love's sake. Stories and games filled the evening, giving them a much more comforting warmth inside, than the cheerful fire did their outsides.

Finally, albeit reluctantly, the entertainment drew to a close when the seaman noticed his mortals were fighting down yawns and blinking too hard as their eyes fought to remain open.

"Bedtime," he announced.

Though the children felt obligated to put up minimal protests, they nonetheless gave the adults hugs and then headed upstairs to their now separate rooms. When enough time had elapsed for them to have changed into PJ's, Carolyn and Daniel went up for that final goodnight kiss. Even if neither Jonathan nor Candy needed tucking in, unless they were ill, there was something reassuring to each of them in the slight ritual.

Candy's eyes had already closed, but when her mother lovingly stroked a hand over her brow, they snapped open again. "Did you really like the pizza?"

"Yes, sweetie, and I want you to know how proud I am of you for sticking with the job and for being so generous."

"It was… right," she protested around a yawn.

"Indeed, dear girl, but doing the right thing is an increasingly rare achievement, it sometimes seems, and should be commended," the ghost gently smiled.

The two 'parents' stepped back into the hall, closing the door behind them.

"Our girl is growing up, Captain," Carolyn softly remarked, brushing a tear from her eye.

"Quite so, but why must females always spring leaks over happy events such as that?" he pretended to chide, trying to hide the emotion in his own voice.

"Because males won't admit that they'd like to, so we pick up the slack," she managed to tease.

"And we thank you," he gruffly replied.

"I thank you, too, for helping make her into the young adult she's becoming." Standing on tiptoe, Carolyn gave his cheek a kiss, or intended to, but he moved his head to receive a better placed one.

The last two days had indeed been a wonderful start to the New Year.

End


End file.
